


Shall we dance?

by hifftn



Category: World's Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, just some cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifftn/pseuds/hifftn
Summary: Quint never was very sociable, but the new farmer on Noah Hayseed's farm could just get him to change his way...
Relationships: Quint/Original female character
Kudos: 9





	Shall we dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I played World's Dawn again the other day and my heart just belongs to the rugged sentinel. So I wrote this drabble with the option of adding more chapters eventually.

The storm outside wasn't too bad, a good excuse to stay inside most of the day, spending time reading, maybe even cleaning - who was he kidding? Quint wasn't exactly a neat freak after all. Books and worn clothes piled up here and there, some of Maiya's dog toys were strewn over the floor. The dog just napped on her bed as Quint checked the weather once more, contemplating another quick patrol later. If his aching knee would allow for it.  
For now tea sounded like a good idea so he pushed himself up from his seat and hobbled towards the kitchen when a knock sounded from his door. This was not the storm, not some branches slamming against the wood.  
“Comin’!” He grunted, forced himself to walk without a limp.   
The wind almost ripped the door from his hand as he stared at the person standing outside.  
“Are you going to invite me in or should I stay out here in the rain?”   
He blinked, another gust of wind reminded him of the storm outside so he stepped to the side to let her in.  
“Sorry, of course. Come in. What brings you here?” While Jazz carefully took off her coat to not drip water all over his floor he picked up a few things from around the room and stuffed them into a closet.   
“I was just running some errands around town. I don’t have to water my fields today, so I had some extra time.”   
From her bag she took a small container, held it out to him with a smile. “I got you some food. Not sure if you’ll like it, it’s just -” She shrugged and waited for him to take it. Quint opened the lid and peeked inside, a smile blooming on his face.   
“Grilled mushrooms? I’m sure they are delicious. Oh, uhm, take a seat. Would you like some tea?”   
“If it’s no trouble to you, sure. Thanks.” Jazz leaned down to pat Maiya’s head; the dog had woken up and now greeted their visitor.   
“Maiya, sit.” Quint poured boiling water into a teapot and rummaged in the cupboard for matching cups. “If she bothers you, just let her know.”  
“She’s not a bother. She’s a good girl.” A last pat on Maiya’s head and Jazz chose a seat, balanced at the very edge of the couch, ready to jump up and take the teacup from Quint.   
“That she is.” He nodded, his lips curled into a light smile.   
With a groan he sat down, cleared his throat and took a sip of his tea.   
“This is the first time you visit me here,” he pointed out and leaned back slightly in his armchair.  
“That’s true. Actually I was looking for you in Midnight Tavern first, but Orion told me you would take your break at home today. Which is totally fine, I mean, if someone really needed your assistance, they could just as well walk over to the guard house.” She interrupted her spate of words by a sip, the tea spoon clattering on her saucer.   
Quint hummed and nodded slowly, waiting for her to finish her thought. But she clammed up, busied herself with finishing her tea.   
“And? Do you need my help?” he asked when the silence got uncomfortable.   
“Huh? Oh, no. Actually… I wanted to apologize.” With her cup empty now she clung to the saucer and kept her eyes on the few tea leaves left in the cup.   
“Apologize?” He set his own cup down and ignored Maiya who tilted her head at his confused tone.   
“Yes. So, when I asked you to accompany me to the music festival, I was a bit - rash. I didn’t consider your-”  
“Age?” he prompted and drew his lips into a tight line.   
“Leg,” she gently corrected him. “The other day I saw you rubbing your knee and you were limping a bit. And now I feel bad for asking you to dance with me like the inconsiderate fool that I am sometimes.” She still didn’t look at him, kept fiddling with her tea spoon instead.   
“So you regret asking me? Is that it? Would you rather ask someone else? There’s still enough time…”   
Her head shot up, her gaze found his.   
“No! I mean, when Amber told me about the festival and said I needed a dance partner - I could just think of asking you. But now that I had some time to think again, I wonder if I’m not asking too much of you.”   
He chuckled under his breath and shook his head. “Indeed, your choice might not have been the best. I mean, I’m not a spring chicken anymore, I’m rather grumpy and I never learned this dance like the ones who grew up here. Actually I never expected anyone to ask me to join them in this festival in the first place.”   
Jazz bit her bottom lip and nodded. “So you’d rather not dance with me? Would you prefer if I asked someone else?”  
Again he shook his head. “No. You asked me and I - was happy. And now you tell me I was your first choice. I’m flattered.” He got up, put some strain on his leg, flexed and stretched lightly. “And if you really want me to dance with you, don’t worry about my leg. I’ll be careful, I promise, but nothing could make me go back on my word.”   
Jazz watched him intently, searching his face for signs of pain.   
“I just - I don’t want you to get hurt. Not for something foolish like a dance. Or anything else, to be honest.”   
“I’m not frail, you know? How about we practice once and see how it goes before you call for Liam to prescribe me a walking aid?” His chuckle helped her relax, so she nodded and smiled shyly.   
“Great. I mean, as long as I didn’t-” She shrugged, not sure how to word her concerns. “Oh well, I better get going now. Gonna get back to my farm before the storm gets worse.”   
Both looked towards the window; the sky was black and the rain still drumming against the glass.   
“Give me a moment, I will accompany you back.” On his signal Maiya jumped up and waited in front of the door with a wagging tail.   
“Oh, you don’t have to. I’ll make it back just fine, don’t worry,” Jazz assured him.   
“I still have to go on my evening patrol, so no discussion. I’m used to being outside during a weather like this. Plus, after you came here to check on me, it’s only right that I make sure to get you home safe and sound.” He took a raincoat from a rack, handed Jazz her own coat and grabbed an umbrella. “Not sure this will help with the wind outside, but let’s just try it out.”  
Wind, rain and cool air made Jazz glad to have proper rainwear, she wrapped her arms around herself and trudged through puddles while Maiya stayed close to her master. At the bridge to her farm they stopped, the umbrella still folded up because they had quickly decided it was too risky to open it. Now Quint held it out to her.  
“Could you take it for now? It will only get in my way and I’d rather just pick it up another day if that’s fine with you.”   
The storm was bad enough that Jazz didn’t argue. “You are welcome to come and get it anytime. Or maybe some hot drink on your way back - if you want to.” With the umbrella tucked under her arm and her face heating up at her own bold offer she waved quickly and ran off, towards her warm and cozy home, looking forward to the music festival.  
Quint shook his head as he watched her disappear through her door, a smile on his lips.  
“Come, Maiya, we better keep moving.”  
And once he was sure no one could see him, he skipped a bit every now and then. Just because he could.


End file.
